


Painful Intimacy

by lunations



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Smooches, Other, Second Person, gender neutral reader, getting rebranded is v painful and you support him, set after scarlet joins the Ozes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunations/pseuds/lunations
Summary: As much as Scarlet adores spending every day with you and the Ozes, he dreads the regular rebrandings that he must undergo whenever the mark of Famiglia Grimm starts to reform on his chest. Thankfully, you're there by his side to help him bear the pain. These are your most intimate moments.
Relationships: Scarlet (Ozmafia!!)/Main Character, Scarlet (Ozmafia!!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Painful Intimacy

Scarlet, tiptoeing to see himself in the bathroom mirror, pawed at the fabric of his shirt. He hummed contemplatively as he scrutinised the brand above his delicate collarbone. As Scarlet had suspected, the mark of Famiglia Grimm was starting to emerge beneath the Oz brand. He traced it lightly with his forefinger, wincing at the slight pain. It had not been that long since his last branding, and the mark was still a little raw. Even so, now that the Grimm crest mingled with the Oz crest above his heart, he would need rebranding. 

With only a mildly irritated sigh, Scarlet made his way to the don’s office. Caramia was hunched over some paperwork while you appeared to be reorganising some of the bookshelves. “Scarlet!” you beamed when your eyes rested on his face.   
“Good afternoon.” He greeted you courteously. Even with the relative intimacy between you two, Scarlet was usually quite reserved. Especially in front of other Famiglia members (and _especially_ around the consigliere, who was apt at teasing Scarlet over your budding romance). “Boss.” He cleared his throat with an edge of nervousness. Caramia raised his head and smiled back warmly.  
“Is it that time already, Scarlet?” Scarlet nodded back. Caramia offered a sympathetic smile and muttered something like ‘poor thing’ as he rummaged around his desk for the branding iron. Your face warped into a worried frown.  
“But it’s so soon…”  
“I’ll be fine,” Scarlet reassured you, loosening the ribbon around his collar and unbuttoning his cotton shirt. You replaced the book you were currently holding and hurried over to the chair where he sat, taking one of his shaking hands in your own. “You don’t have to watch, you know…” Scarlet felt a warmth spread over his cheeks at the sudden contact.  
“Of course I will.” you smiled up at him. “I’ll be here for you.”

Scarlet was tough in every sense of the word, but the agony of having your skin sliced off and then prodded with a scorching hot iron was practically unbearable even for him. His knuckles went white in your hand, and he let out a series of pained whimpers as Caramia ran the knife under his angry red blotch of skin as swiftly as he could. He pressed a cloth to the bleeding spot and hummed Scarlet’s praises. You reached to brush Scarlet’s hair, now pasted to his forehead with cold sweat, out of his face and eyes. “You’re doing so well, Scarlet.” You kneeled up to press a chaste kiss to his cheek and then sunk back to the floor beside his chair. He would have been blushing profusely if he hadn’t been in so much pain. Once the bleeding had all but completely stopped, Caramia heated the iron brand. You ran your thumb across Scarlet’s knuckles soothingly, whispering more words of comfort to him as Caramia approached with the brand.  
“Are you ready?” He asked, and Scarlet nodded weakly.

The minutes seemed to drag on for hours, the room stiffly quiet apart from Scarlet’s stifled sobs and the soft hiss of hot metal against his skin. You continued to sweep your thumb across Scarlet’s hand to reassure him, occasionally taking it to your lips and pressing a gentle kiss on the back of it. Caramia finally retreated and gave Scarlet’s hair an affectionate ruffle. He cautiously bandaged Scarlet’s chest and then stepped back, nodding in approval. “Don’t worry about cooking dinner tonight, I’ll go and get started on it.” He slipped out of the door, leaving the two young Soldati in privacy. You stroked Scarlet’s hair and mumbled words of comfort and praise until his pained panting came to a halt. “You’re so strong, Scarlet.” You placed a tentative kiss at the corner of his eye, catching one of the salty tears that had welled in his pain.  
“S-stop…” he breathed, “I’m all sweaty.”  
“I don’t mind. I was sweaty after I got mine done as well.”  
“Still…” he had not the energy or will to protest and, though he wouldn’t admit it, was grateful for the fluttery kisses all over his face.  
“I’m sorry you have to go through this so often…” you sighed, face crumpling.  
“Not your fault.” Scarlet shook his head vehemently.  
“I know but… it feels like it sometimes.”  
“Hey.” Scarlet, suddenly stern, caught your wrist with his free hand. He kissed your pulse lovingly before intertwining your fingers with his. “I chose this. And I’m grateful. It’s worth it.” 

You two stayed like that for a little while, exchanging tender words and gestures, until you noticed Scarlet struggling to keep his eyes open; the branding did drain a lot of energy. You crouched in front of him with your arms stretched out behind and offered him a piggyback to his room. Though he’d never tell you, this was about the only time he ever felt glad you were both equally small. He gripped you tightly as you padded across the hallway to his bedroom, only unwinding his arms when you plopped down on his bed. You spun on your heels, ready to leave, when Scarlet reached out and caught you by the sleeve. _Stay?_ He pleaded silently, and you readily obliged. A wave of content washed over you as Scarlet burrowed into the crook of your neck, paying no mind to how his sweaty hair tickled your chin. You stayed rubbing his back affectionately until he drifted off, and even then had not the heart to leave. You remained, tracing circles lightly on his arm and pressing the occasional tender kiss to his face until eventually, you drifted off as well.

* * *

In the quiet of the afternoon, Caramia knocked softly at Scarlet’s door. “Scarlet, dinner is ready,” he called. When he received no response, he cracked the door open. The sight of the two of you wrapped in each other’s arms, sleeping soundly, made him sigh with fatherly affection. “Those two are just darling.” He chuckled, spooning lentil curry onto Kyrie’s plate and rolling his eyes as the consigliere scrunched up his nose at the aroma.  
“Scarlet’s cooking is much preferable to your slop, Caramia,” he tutted and seated himself at the dining table. “Will the lovebirds not be joining us then?”  
Just as the words had left Kyrie’s mouth, Scarlet appeared in the doorframe, grumbling and with you in tow. You were still half-asleep, rubbing your eyes with your fist.  
“Did you sleep well?” asked Axel. Even the stoic caporegime was not immune to the adorable vision of your sleep-struck face and bedhead. You mumbled a small _yeah_ in response to Axel and let Scarlet lead you to the table. Caramia couldn’t resist reaching across to pet your head, and you blearily leaned into his touch. “Eat up, you two.”  
Scarlet had already dished up plates for the both of you, and you were happy to dig in. You felt a smile creep over your face as Scarlet chastised the size of the vegetable chunks Caramia had chopped up, and Kyrie joined in with his chiding. Only Axel parried in the don’s defence. You wished that you could always talk and eat like this together, for endless happy evenings: when the atmosphere was warm and comfortable, and you felt more loved and cared for than ever, with the most precious person in your world right by your side – something you would never take for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some soft Scarlet fluff, because I've been a little down lately and this sweet boy cheers me up. PLUS he deserves more love and affection and the kiss CG that we never got. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
